Admitting Cheating is Hard to Do, Or is It?
by Hurt-Comfort.Fan123
Summary: Is there a reason that Seth turned his back on his brother's? What does Jeff have to do with this? Does it have to do with Seth's love life? Seth/Jeff/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Admitting You're Cheating is Hard to Do...Or is It?

A/N: I have been creatively stumped over the last few months and thanks to my mom and my counselors at school, I have put my roadblocks behind me and ready to start anew. Lemme tell you, when I heard about Seth turning last week, that caught me off guard, which got me thinking two things: that Seth, in my opinion, is better off as a singles wrestler, and that this would be a great thing for my story. Now, I had a request to put one of another's authoress' musi in here. And lemme just say, right when my computer was booting up, I made some last-minute changes to the beginning of the story. I had written this while I was watching the end of RAW, so if some parts don't make sense, I can use suggestions, and take these suggestions for later chapters. I'm planning on finishing this story, but I'm not sure when as next month I will be gone for 9 months to go a few hours away for vocational training. Therefore, I don't know how long this story will be. But enough of my rambling, my AN could fill a book at this point lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story except for Ryah. Now certain people may not like that but oh well, ya can't please everyone.

Storyline: Seth aligning with the authority in the beginning, will slowly transition into something else.

The hard pitter patter of water dripped down the glass, strokes of white light illuminating the night. It had not been too long ago that the storm rolled in. It had also not been too long ago that one man's heart sank down into the depths of water, the storm clouds of his soul growing deeper. What could have caused the man's heartbreak. A tragic moment between himself and his girlfriend. No, wait, a tragic moment between himself and his _boyfriend._

**Flashback to a couple hours ago: MNR (6/2/14)**

Bright colors of fabric were being strewn around, hitting the lockers, some loud, some soft. Frantic childlike brown eyes roamed over the dark duffel, searching for a bright, neon lemon color and the softness that was her tights. Her eyes flashed with the memory of the comfortable beauties being taken from her bag one night. She was a woman on a mission.

The woman stopped and saw an illuminating sensation that was a cellphone, clearly flipped open as a message appeared on the screen. She pulled it free of its compartment, eyes reading the message. This woman was not normally a snooper, but tonight, as she strode into the arena, her heart raced as bad thoughts started almost immediately. She dismissed it as another one of her "best friend overprotective" moments, but she couldn't shake that feeling. Now, as she held the phone in her palms, the feeling had only gotten stronger for her. Her mouth sucked in an intake of breath as she nearly dropped the device, olive pairs reading once, twice, thrice, over the message:

_Jessica: u still on for tonite? We can get shrimp and discuss our future. I'v been lookin 4war 2 dis 4 mnths.  
_

The woman put her finger to the phone, stroking it up so that the device showed more messages. Her stomach revolted at the only other message on the phone.

_Jessica: (5/31) cnt wait until till he's in NY. It'll be u n me._

_Seth: me 2. Jus 1ce Id like a lil piece of mind w/o him breathin down my neck. Soon he wnt b in the way, soon itl me. He can cry t for all I care. I 3 u, n not him._

After reading that heartbreaking message, the woman's lips curled up similar to the Grinch's. Her mind flashed with images of killing the woman, and she was going to make sure she suffered. She was doing this for her friend. Because her friend was gay, Seth was his boyfriend and Jessica was his sister. To make matters worse she had just broken up with Roman a month ago! The cheatee needed to be informed of this immediately. But first, a little beatdown in the streets wouldn't hurt anyone. Eyes glowing she typed out a single message that would end it all for Seth and Jessica...

_Seth: hey babe, I know your here tonite. You came with us. I'm heading out now, so can you giv me a ride back to the hotel?_

A few seconds passed, which felt longer than necessary, and the phone lit up again, satisfying the young woman.

_Jessica: okay bby, c u n few. :)_

* * *

**still in flashback; Ryah's POV**

After sending that message, I let my legs carry me to the parking lot, the smirk never leaving my face. Why would it? I was about to catch my ex friend in the act. Let Seth come out and try to lie his way out of this. No one messes with my friends, cause if they do, they mess with me.

The sound of tires caused my smirk to become a mask of anger. I walked briskly over to the car, yanked the door open and pulled the driver out. Jessica looked terrified of me, eyes shining with fear. I smirked at the fear.

"What's wrong Jessie, you scared or something?" I laughed quietly and wickedly. I held up my hand ready to attack her. She flinched back as my palm rested on her cheek. All the while, my smirk never left my face.

"R-Ry, what are you doing? If Jeff-" I hushed her stuttering with my index finger.

"I think we both know that you don't care what he thinks anymore, isnt that right? Don't think I don't know what's going on with you." That was when the first struck fired. I hit her jaw with such force I heard bones snap. I continued this for several minutes, connecting with different parts of her body, until two sets of hands pulled me up, one pair holding me to his chest.

When I saw it was Seth, with Jeff in tow, I whirled around and slammed my hand into his left cheek. I could already see a liquid come out of his mouth.

"Ow, what the heck was that for!?" Seth nursed his face, which only angered me. If he wasn't sneaking around with my best friend's sister, then he wouldn't be in pain. I had every intention on bringing him down to the little worm he was.

"Tyler Black!" I didn't care if he didn't like me calling him that. I was livid. The former Shield member connected eyes with his former brother/soon to be former lover as I pulled out my phone. See, with technology you can copy and paste anything you want to on other devices. And that's exactly the length I went to, to make sure my best friend was being protected from heartless brutes like him.

I turned to Jeff, his eyes looking terrified at the explosion I caused. My face softened as I handed him my device. "Seth is cheating on you with Jessica. While I was looking for my pants, I found his phone opened and saw the message that were sent to his phone."

Seth immediately removed his hands from my shoulders, eyes searching for any sign that I was just bluffing with him. It was like the little worm was afraid of his big secret getting revealed to Jeff. I half-smirked at him as it all unfolded at once.

Jeff handed me my phone back and walked over to Seth. I was prepared for him to start getting emotional so I stood behind him at a comfortable distance. "Seth, baby, why?" I could practically hear the pain in his voice.

Seth struggled for an answer. "I-I don't know." Then as quick as a hiccup, his entire demeanor changed. His face twisted into a wicked smirk that I even shrunk back at. "Maybe, I faked being gay, and I faked being in love with you. It was all to get to Jessica. Tonight, when I smacked you and Dean with a chair, I felt two different emotions. With Dean, it was all for show. But with you, oh boy did it felt good to finally release all my pent-up stress at pretending to love you. I was actually going to tell you tonight, but thanks to Ryah here, I don't have to. There's nothing more to say. Me and Jessie, we love each other; you and me, we're done." He turned to walk away when I pushed past Jeff and turned him back around.

"Seth, you are an arrogant waste of space! He loved you!" As my rant went on, slender arms circled me. I looked back at my sister Katy, and Roman, who saw the drama. He wasn't the one I was worried about at that time. He and Jessica could solve their problems later. I looked around for Jeff who had somehow disappeared before my eyes. I heard a screeching door close and turned to the sound. He left, probably hurting from Seth's admittance...

A/N: wow that was a long chapter. And before you say, yes, the storyline doesn't quite match up. I know Seth turned after Payback but I have something in mind for their match with Evolution. But that's later. And I really wanted to do something with Seth/Jeff, even if they split up. :)

123


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for not updating the story. I decided to update this story every Tuesday, but I was away from my house overnight, and with the hecticness of my family, between arguing and them running and I just couldn't find enough quiet time to update. Don't worry, I'm here now and ready to update. Thanks to the one and only person who updated. That's okay, cause I don't do this for reviews, I do this for my enjoyment. Not only that, even if you don't review, I know that fans out there are reading and your silence will help me continue.

The smell of freshly grounded coffee woke an already exhausted Dean as he sat down at the chestnut table at the small, quaint coffee shop. It had been six days since the Shield broke up. He couldn't remember what happened much on Monday, but he heard through the grapevine that Seth had cheated on Jeff with Jessica and Jessica on Roman with Seth. He didn't think that Roman would take it hard, he was strong. His only concern was with keeping the group closer, one member less. He had a plan that he hoped would work. He had already spoken to Roman a few days before about this plan, about how they were going to take down Evolution without Seth. Now all he needed to do was talk to Jeff.

Dean had tried for days to reach him, but he either couldn't or Jeff made up some excuse where he was busy with some big thing that he just _had _to do. Dean felt awful for him, he was there when Jeff had made up his mind about changing his sex preference, but it seemed that it was a mistake seeing how that went with Seth. Dean took a deep breath to try and calm himself down before he took a swig of his coffee, it wouldn't help him any to be angry when they had a plan to unfold.

A few hours went by and Dean saw no sign of Jeff, so he paid for his check and walked out. It was only then that his eyes shifted to the bar across from the coffee shop. _Maybe he went in there, _he thought, then shook his head. _He didn't. He promised he wouldn't, and he's not one to break his promise to..._Seth. That was the issue. He had promised Seth he wouldn't do that because he would be tempted to start the drinking again, but because Seth cheated on him, he had no reason to keep his promise. _Well, he also promised..._Jessica. She had been there when he promised Seth and she made him swear to her that he wouldn't go back on his promise.

Dean sighed and walked through the doors, the smell of beer hitting him. He was actually shocked that a bar could be open this early. He looked around for the bartender. He came across a woman who looked to be in her 20's, but her eyes showed her true age. Dean tore his eyes away from her, shaking his head. Always the flirt that one.

"I'm looking for a guy with dark hair and tats. Seen him?" Dean asked sitting down, his coffee never leaving his hands.

"Lots of guys 'ave been in 'ere wit those. But I willing to bet ya lookin' for te one in a black shirt, black tights, and who is currently sleeping wit his head on te bar." She pointed over to the end of the bar, where indeed, Jeff was lying with his head on the bar. "That him? He musta been heartbroken. I could tell. I didn't have te heart to tell te poor dear no, so this was his home for te last six days." She looked over at Dean before speaking again. "He belong to you?"

"Yes ma'am. You mind if I take him with me?" Dean asked shocked that he would break his promise to Seth and Jessica. He must've been desperate.

"Seein' that you walked in 'ere askin' for him, who am I to tell ya no?"

"Thanks," he said reaching for his wallet. "Here's my money for whatever he drank." The bartender laughed and shook her head. He cocked his head to the side, what was so funny about a drunk man drinking himself silly and not having any money to pay for it?

"Honey, you don't 'ave to worry about te money. It was on te house. Will I be seeing you two again?" She smiled sweetly walking over to the still sleeping Jeff.

"Nah, I don't think we'll be coming back in here soon. No really, we travel." Dean walked over to Jeff. "Don't worry about waking him, I'll just take him back to the hotel."

"Ahh, okay. Well, I hope he feels better, and if he does come back before ya leave, he can always sit here at this table." She chuckled.

Jeff stirred awake as he looked around. Wasn't he just at the bar. _I hope no one found me there..._ He looked around and looked at a furious Dean Ambrose. _Dang, I hope he understands._

"What were you thinking going behind my back and chug beer like there was no tomorrow!?" Dean pratically yelled. He sighed and took a deep breath, before continuing. "Look, I know things are tough for you right now and I know Seth is gone, but you have to understand that we have a tag team match tonight with Evolution, and if we don't win, then that makes us weak. Do you think we can work out your issues later?"

"Listen, you don't know what's going on in my life right now so can you please back off?" Jeff pratically sounded sad.

"I have no idea what's going on? You're the one who didn't listen to Ryah about Jessica and Seth when she told you before about them. Seth was in the wrong here, betraying us, cheating on you, all of it. You can't stop living your life to worry whether or not Seth loved you from the start or there's something wrong with you." Dean breathed again, something he had been doing a lot within the last hour. "Look, if you don't want in this match..."

"That's all you're worried about isn't it? This dang match with Evolution?"

"I don't mean to sound harsh, but yes, it is at this moment. I am concerned about you, really I am, but it doesn't change the fact that you cannot go on living like this. We do the match tonight, and we have fun later. That simple. Seth is not worth it."

Or is he? Is he too irresistible for other's taste? Will he still have feelings for him when this is all said and done? He hoped not, cause in all honesty, Jeff did not want to wait around for someone who didn't want him anymore.


End file.
